You Belong to Me
by showurselfelsa
Summary: Anna's latest conquest from the North was a beautiful sight to behold. AU Elsanna. (Conquerer Anna x Servant Elsa)
1. You Belong to Me

"Leave us."

The Arendelle soldiers bowed at their liege's command and retreated. The wooden doors slammed shut, letting out an ominous echo reverberating in the throne room.

Anna's latest conquest from the North was a beautiful sight to behold. Her platinum blonde hair lay long and loose, cascading down her back similar to Vøringsfossen falls. A few stray bangs pooled around her shoulders, obscuring the milky skin underneath. She wore a long translucent dress embroidered by multiple sequences of diamond-patterned sequins. The double train attached at the back of her dress gave the article a lovely finish.

The queen was pleased with the gift. She made a mental note to reward General Mattias handsomely for his contribution to the Northern Expedition. His tactical brilliance had minimised casualties from both sides and earned her additional territory. More importantly, he managed to capture the legendary spirit master, rumored to be the strongest force that had ever existed. With the Northuldrans subjugated, Arendelle could now expand its territory to the North undeterred. Her people would have more land and resources at their disposal. The victor also served well to showcase Arendelle's military prowess.

Anna descended from her throne like a hungry wolf, eyes trained on the bound figure at the bottom of the dais. Likewise, her captive held her gaze intensely, never breaking eye contact as the Queen approached. The defiance reflected in her teal blue eyes stoked the fire of excitement within Anna; a feeling that she missed since her ascension to the throne. Everything had been made easy given her position as Queen of Arendelle and commander of Arendellian's armed forces. She has won every battle she waged, claimed lands for territorial expansion and quashed any rebellion against her reign. Capturing a magical being, however, was new to her. Especially when the said creature was in the form of a beautiful lady.

"Who would have thought the leader of the Northuldrans is an elemental spirit? " She traced the blonde's fine jawline, admiring the smoothness of pale skin underneath. She took a stray lock of hair that was curled around her left shoulder, caressing it playfully between her fingertips.

"I believe we have not properly been introduced. I'm Queen Anna of Arendelle…" she spoke as she tucked the strand behind the other's ear.

"I know who you are." She spat."Your men promised to leave my people alone if I surrender. Fulfill your end of the bargain and release them." demanded the Spirit.

Anna blinked for a second at the sudden interruption. She cackled once her mind had processed the situation.

_Two can play this game._

"I don't think you are in a position to make demands." She yanked the chain in her hand. The sudden force made her captive yelp as the edge bit into her neck. She tugged the chain, maneuvered its length, until the blonde was forced to meet her eyes.

Anna's keen sight caught the other's panic look when she temporarily lost her composure but she quickly concealed it with a forced glower.

"I'm a person not without reason. The Northern lands are now under my control. I may allow some degree of freedom to your people if you willingly surrender yourself to me."

Confusion etched itself upon the Spirit's face at the Queen's remark.

"I don't understand.. I followed your men back as instructed…"

_Gosh, she is clueless._

"Let me spell it out to you, Spirit." She cupped the woman's chin. "I want you to willingly surrender to me. Pledge your body and soul to me and I swear on my honour that no harm will come to the Northundrans. Refuse, and I will make sure your people suffer my wrath."

Her captive's face was downcast, brows furrowed as though she was in deep thought. Queen Anna returned to her throne, letting the latter some time to consider her offer.

"It's your call."

After what felt like an eon of silence, the Spirit finally raised from the marble floor. She moved towards the Queen; the heavy manacles encircling her ankles made her stumbled a few steps. She bent down on one knee clasping the Queen's gloved right hand and placed a kiss on it.

"I, Elsa, the guardian of Elemental Spirits and the Northundra tribe swear my loyalty to the Queen of Arendelle. I entrust my whole being to you and acknowledge you as my..."

The redhead leader raised an eyebrow.

...Master."


	2. Chapter 2

Elsa's hands clenched into tight balls on her lap when she saw Anna entering the room. Then dread sunk in when she heard the Queen lock the door after dismissing the guards. She had lived her life in solitude for as long she could remember, yet the thought of being left alone now terrified her immensely. No one would be there to save her if things went south. She had pledged herself to serve the Crocus throne and she would see it through, come what may.

The Spirit shifted her attention to the fireplace, trying to ignore the clicking of boots drawing nearer. Their conversation in the throne room earlier etched in her mind and it chilled her to the bone.

_"Your service starts tonight."_

Who knows what the Queen has in store for her?

"It's been a long day." Anna spoke after a pregnant pause. The rustling of clothes followed shortly after. By the time the woman came into her view, she had changed out of her uniform. Elsa couldn't help but to notice a great difference. The clothing she now wore made her body shape look more pronounced; the curves hidden by the restraints of her royal garment were clearly visible now.

Her hand cupped Elsa's chin, forcing her head to tilt upwards. Unbridled hunger flashed in her eyes and made her shudder.

"I hope you are prepared to fulfill your duty."

The Fifth Spirit's face burned at her master's words. There was no second guessing what her intention was when the Queen slipped her hand underneath the folds of her dress, sliding up her thigh slowly. Elsa's stomach lurched in disgust, squirming at the unwanted contact.

"Please, don't." she whimpered, hands gripped tightly on Anna's wrist to stop her advances. "I.." she swallowed thickly. She could hear her accelerated heartbeat pulsing in her ear. The instinct to flee grew stronger by the second, yet here she was held prisoner by her own fears. She struggled to rein in her magic; it was stirring dangerously inside her trying to fend off the imminent threat. She needed to keep it under control or else all her sacrifice would be worthless.

The Queen's scowled at the woman's refusal." You swore an oath to me, Spirit." she growled lowly. "Need I remind you of the consequences of your actions?"

Elsa's eyes widened at the implication of her captor's words. As much as she wanted to retaliate, her defiance was not worth her peoples' suffering. She averted her eyes from the Queen, head bowed in utter defeat. She knew the battle was lost even before it began.

Anna smirked.

"I thought so."

Elsa's mind blanked out completely when the Queen's lips mashed against hers. She tried to break away but was held captive by the tyrant's vice grip. Her eyes watered when the other woman forcefully tugged her locks for purchase. Anna angled her head to get more of her captive, her invading tongue prodding relentlessly for access. After several attempts, Anna pushed past Elsa's clenched teeth and claimed the moist cavern.

The blonde's mind went into hyperdrive when Anna's mouth trailed down the column of her neck, marking her pale flesh with bruising bites. Skilled hands explored the rest of her body with equal fervour, imprinting every mound and valley in her mind. Elsa screwed her eyes shut, trying to force out foreign feelings pooling at her core under the Queen's ministrations. Her breathing turned into multiple short pants as waves of pain and pleasure flooded her senses. Elsa's cries echoed in the room when she peaked moments later.

"You did well, Spirit." Anna praised, petting the other's head gently. Burning shame crept into Elsa's consciousness as the high of the moment ebbed away. What would her people think if they knew that their sacred protector came undone under the hands of their enemy? She wanted to die from the humiliation when her enemy hurled a sheet to her and proceeded to climb into bed, leaving Elsa a sobbing mess on the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

Queen Anna watched as rows of village huts disappeared in a sea of purplish flames. She squeezed Kjekk's girth, motioning her steed to Elsa's side.

"Good work."

Elsa tried her best not to recoil when the Queen's gloved hand caressed her jaw. The Spirit took no pride in watching her handiwork. Pang of remorse filled her as she looked at the pile of bodies laying on scorched ground. These unfortunate men did not stand a chance against her magic.

"Don't give me that look. They gave me no choice."

_Do you even give them a chance in the first place?_

Anna huffed as though she could read the other's mind.

"Go and have some rest. I want you in my chambers tonight."

As weeks passed Elsa learned to adjust to her new life - a weapon by morning and the Queen's plaything by night. The first few days were hell for the Spirit. The power suppressant collar around Elsa's neck was driving her crazy. Anna had paid a fortune to have the device made after an accident that left a frost burn on her arm. That incident had taught Elsa a painful lesson of letting her powers go astray.

Elsa subconsciously traced the metal band on her neck.

She was sure tonight would not be different.

xx

"Undress."

The Spirit flinched at her master's order. Her throat bobbed nervously as she suppressed her rebellious instinct to disobey. If it wasn't for the oath she made and wretched collar, Elsa would have shown this overbearing tyrant her true power. She drew a deep breath and closed her eyes. The long translucent dress she was wearing shimmered away in an instant, leaving her skin bare. Shaking arms wrapped tightly around her chest in an effort to protect her modesty. Her head hung low, eyes glued to the floorboard.

"How would you have me, Your Majesty?"

"On your hands and knees."

Elsa cried out when the metal around her neck glowed amber. Her body convulsed as though she was struck by lightning. She quickly dropped to her knees and clambered to where her master sat. She mustered all her willpower not to faint from pain.

Several minutes passed before her Master made a move. A gloved hand cupped her chin and tilted Elsa's head up. Dread filled her chest when she saw the burning desire in Anna's eyes. It was a prelude to what was in store for her. The thought of having the other's hands on her, making her feel things against her will, made her nauseous. If there was one thing Elsa had learned from past ordeals it was that her Master excelled at taking what she coveted. And tonight was no different.

"Well done, my pet. Looks like you have mastered self restraint."

Elsa let out a sigh of relief when the pain raking her body disappeared at Anna's command. She felt disgusted at herself knowing that she was genuinely thankful for her enemy's mercy.

"I think it's time you learn something new as your reward. Come."

Anna motioned Elsa forward. The Queen adjusted herself on the armchair, allowing enough space for the blond to settle down on her lap.

"Turn around."

Despite Elsa's confusion, she followed her command and repositioned herself. The blonde's blood ran cold when she saw her own reflection in the oval shaped long mirror placed in front of her. She choked in revulsion at her lewd display; her slender legs draped over Anna's thighs, effectively straddling the woman. She quickly closed her legs in an attempt to protect the last shred of her dignity but was stopped by a pair of unforgiving hands. She hissed as cruel fingers dug into her skin underneath her kneecaps.

"Open up, slave."

Elsa reluctantly obeyed and allowed Anna to spread her legs. She could feel her hip joints protesting from being overstretched. Luckily, the Queen gave her some liberty to adjust herself into a more comfortable position. She eased into the narrow space between her and Anna, craning her hips forward so she could seat herself securely on Anna's lap.

"Perfect."

Anna licked her lips hungrily as she drank in the sight of the helpless beauty in her arms.

"Touch yourself."

The blond's face became ashen at the tyrant's command.

"I can't…I don't know how."

Elsa wanted to die from her confession. As if her obscene display was not humiliating enough, she had foolishly offered her tormentor another weakness to exploit. She knew it was a big mistake when Anna flashed a sinister smile.

"Don't worry, my pet. I will show you."

Bruising fingers clamped down on Elsa's wrist, guiding her hand towards her nether region.

"Please, master. I don't…"

"Don't test my patience, slave. I will activate the collar and leave you be for the rest of the night if you continue to defy me."

Elsa froze at the tyrant's warning and stopped her struggles.

"You make me work for your pleasure so I guess it's only fair you return the favour?"

Elsa bit her lips as she parted the intimate folds apart with her index and middle finger, revealing her hidden core. Disgust and fascination battled inside her as she stared down at her flushed organ in the mirror.

"Like what you see?"

Elsa's face darkened to beet red at her Master's remark. She had led a rather sheltered life in the forest until now. So to see her intimate parts exposed was truly mortifying. Tears trickled down her face as she mourned for the loss of her virtue.

One hand led her thumb to rest on a hidden nub above her folds. A dull sensation pooled in her belly when Anna applied pressure on the bundle of nerves. She let out a moan when she rubbed against it.

Anna shifted her attention, tending to her slave's core. She slotted Elsa's remaining fingers into her gaping entrance, coaxing them into a pumping motion. The Spirit gasped from the unexpected intrusion as her own digits slided in and out her slick opening with ease.

_No, this is not right. I shouldn't feel like this. _Yet, the rational voice inside her head was being muffled by roaring lust building inside of her. It did not take long before she took charge of her own pleasure, desperate fingers seeking for release.

"Feels good, doesn't it? Keep going and look at the mirror." Anna held Elsa's jaw in a vice grip preventing her from looking away. "What would your people think if they found out about your true nature, Spirit? Will they still take you back with open arms, I wonder."

A satisfied smile formed on the tyrant's lips as she watched Elsa buck her hips to meet the rhythm of her fingers - a sign that she was on the edge.

Elsa barely registered the sound of her guttural scream when she climaxed shortly after. The onslaught of sensation was nothing like the woman had ever experienced before. A flash of white filled her vision as she chased the remnants of her high.

"You are nothing more than a depraved whore who loves to partake in the sins of flesh."

Without any warning, Anna shoved Elsa from the back. The unexpected force made the blonde lose her balance and fell forward. Fortunately, her reflexes were agile enough to cushion her fall. Had she been a few seconds late, the sudden impact would have done some damage to her face.

Anna scoffed.

"You do look better on all fours."

The degrading statement made Elsa's skin crawl. Her humiliation deepened as she felt the evidence of her transgressions trickling down her inner thighs.

"Crawl slowly towards the mirror."

Elsa's eyes stung with renewed tears. Had the tyrant not tormented her enough?

The Queen seemed to pick up the other's hesitation and played her ace card.

"Remember Spirit, you are doing this to protect your people. I have given my word and withdrew my soldiers from Northuldra lands. However, I can change my decision any time if I feel like you are not holding up your end of the bargain."

Anna leaned back into her armchair, clasped hands tucked under her chin.

"Since you have been such an obedient servant, I offer you a choice. Do as I say right now and I may consider sharing some insights my men gathered on your people or you can continue what you were doing earlier here." Anna patted her lap. "I am indifferent either way."

Elsa gritted her teeth. The choice was never hers to begin with. She was the leader of Northuldra before a servant to the Crocus crown. Duty beckoned her to put her peoples' need first, even if it meant she would have to sacrifice her dignity. She knew what she had to do.

The blonde balled her hands into tight fists and started to crawl. Each step was agonising to take as she felt Anna's searing eyes peering at her, no doubt enjoying Elsa's humiliation. It felt like eons before she finally reached the mirror.

"Stand up and face the mirror."

Elsa grabbed the mirror frame and hoisted herself up. Her heart thumped wildly when she saw Anna approaching her from the back. She noticed the glove on the other's hand had been removed.

"You entertained me well today. It's time for your reward."

Anna's arm came around Elsa's waist, urging the woman to bend forward. Her knuckles turned white clawing at the mirror frame for purchase as the Queen parted her legs from behind. She sucked in her breath when Anna buried her fingers into her tender flesh.

"Your position as the Northuldra leader has been relinquished. Yazik is the newly appointed head."

Elsa's mind went blank.

"What..? I don't understand. Ahh!"

Another thrust.

"There had been on-going correspondence between Northuldra and Arrendelle before we met. Yazik had offered you in exchange for his land's independence. I was skeptical at first but I decided to risk it. It was the best decision I have ever made."

"It's not true. They would..Ugh! never.. Ahh!"

Elsa's nerves frayed under Anna's touch. She could feel her verbal cohesion waning as the Queen tried to reignite her pleasure.

"Betray you? You are more gullible than I thought."

Anna had enough of their exchange and decided to pay attention to Elsa's body instead. She quickened her pace, switching between her clit and her aching opening. Elsa's concerns were forgotten when her fingers brushed against her sensitive spot, triggering the blonde's climax.

Anna fished a piece of folded paper from her pockets and handed it to Elsa. "See it for yourself."

Elsa's eyes widened in disbelief, reading the letter.

"_Lord Conqueror Anna, it is with great pleasure to inform you that we have agreed to exchange Northuldra's independence with our most precious treasure. We will make the necessary arrangements to deliver it to you_."

She repressed the urge to vomit when she saw Yazik's signature imprinted on the letter.

"Looks like your people had turned on you from the beginning."

Elsa sobbed at the realisation that she could no longer go home. The people whom she fought so hard to protect had casted her away as though she was insignificant.

Anna smiled gleefully. Victory was finally hers.

From the moment I laid my eyes on you, I knew you would be mine until the end of time.


	4. Chapter 4

King Runenard peered out the window of his study, admiring Arendelle's scenic view below. A long day at the council meeting and entertaining ambassadors from Trolein and Frau has put a strain on the elder king's body. Though there was no decline in his physique, signs of aging were rearing its ugly head. Strands of silver peek started to populate his mid scalp outgrowing his once heavy tawny locks. Creases on his forehead had become more pronounced. Aches were his constant companion, not friends but always with him.

The towering stack of paperwork on his desk was another bitter reminder of his lost youth. He used to be more efficient in clearing his daily assignments by dinner. Now, it's past midnight and yet the work pile laying on his desk remained the same. Perhaps he should take his council's works and start delegating to his ministers. His musings were interested with a sudden rapping on the door.

"Grandfather, may I come in?"

"Enter."

Casually clothed in her nightgown, Anna sauntered into the room with a tray of tea and biscuits. The King noted how much her granddaughter had grown since last summer - The princess's height had exceeded his waistline. Her face had shed baby fat leaving behind a well-defined jawline and accentuated her low cheekbones. Twin french braids tamed her wild red hair with few stubborn strands sticking out at the nape of her neck - something that stayed constant during her adolescence. The younger monarch regarded the King with a slight nod, of which the latter acknowledged with a soft smile. Her granddaughter's presence was definitely a welcoming distraction to his uneasiness. After all, the King deserved a break from a day's hard work.

"I brought some snacks from the kitchen." she said, depositing the tray on the coffee table. "You shouldn't be pulling long nights like this, grandfather. It's not good for your health."

The King arched an eyebrow amused by Anna's remark.

"Bah! I still have a lot of fight left in me, child."

Anna joined him at his desk, handing a cup of Earl Grey tea to the King. He bopped her nose and said, "And you, dear princess, should not fret over these trivial matters. In fact, you should be in bed at this ungodly hour."

"I want to help you Grandfather. I can read through the reports and summarise them for you." she offered. King Runenard chuckled at her granddaughter's glinter of enthusiasm reflected in her Azure eyes.This girl was indeed Agnarr's daughter.The thought of his deceased son pierced the King's heart. He pushed his thoughts away and reprimanded Anna in a regal tone.

"You will do me no good if you are not rested. I can't have the princess conduct herself poorly just because she is missing a few hours of sleep."

Anna pouted with disappointment. Looked like her bribe did not work as she expected. She lowered her head in defeat and bid goodnight. As she turned to leave, a half-opened scroll caught her attention. She couldn't make out the scribbles on the paper but what pulled her in was a diamond shaped flower seal at the bottom. The insignia didn't ring any bell.

"Grandfather, what is this?"

King Runenard snatched the scroll away and placed it back into the holder. Anna's eyes widened when the scroll glowed in bright amber and died in purple hue.

"Nothing of your concern." the King hissed.

Anna retorted, "Normal scrolls don't light by themselves, grandfather. Please, I want to know what it is…"

"Princess Anna!"

His granddaughter's shocked stare instantly made the King regret his action. He pressed his temple in frustration, chastising himself for losing his temper.

It's still too early for Anna to know.

King Runenard rested his hands on Anna's trembling shoulders.

"I'm sorry for raising my voice, Anna. I was afraid that.." he held his tongue and sighed heavily instead. "Ah..Never mind. You will know when the time comes."

Anna stared at his grandfather, bewildered by his reaction. It was a known fact that the King of Arendelle had a temper. The princess had heard stories from the maids on how terrifying her grandfather could be when lashed out. Never had she imagined herself being the receiving end of his wrath. Tears welled in her eyes as she apologised, hoping that her regret would placate her grandfather's anger.

"No, grandfather. It's my fault. I shouldn't have pried…"

"Remember, dearest. Magic is not to be taken lightly. It takes and corrupts good people. As future Queen, I need you to stay vigilant and be prepared for whatever danger it may bring. Argh!"

Before Anna could process his grandfather's words, King Runenard let out a sharp cry and doubled over. Frantic hands slammed against lacquered mahogany for purchase, turning a pile of neatly stacked documents into a flying mess, joining the broken pieces of china scattered across the marbled floor.

"Grandfather!"

Anna rushed to the King's side. She hooked her arms at the crook of his elbow, holding fast onto the elder man as he burst into a fit of hacking coughs. Worried eyes trained on her grandfather's agonised face as he struggled to breathe, thinking of immediate solution.

"Should I call the royal physician?"

"No!"

"But, grandfather…" she retorted, not seeing the reason for his stubbornness. "You're in pain.."

Anna startled as a palm caught her hand and squeezed. King Runenard shook his head.

"It's... no big matter. The pain will disappear.. on its own." the King explained. His convulsing cough had been tamed into occasional wheeze, allowing the man to speak between painful huffs. Without wasting any time, Anna guided King Runenard to his armchair. Her frown deepened watching the King clutched his chest in agony, colour draining from his face by each second. Anna realised her grandfather was not getting better despite his reassurances. Tears streamed down her face as she prayed for his torment to pass.

xxx

Anna's eyes snapped open. Her heart was pounding loudly like a war drum. The sight of a giant antler chandelier hanging from the sangria purple ceiling grounded her to reality.It's just a dream.She rubbed her throbbing temple to relieve the building pressure as blood rushed to her head. Perspiration clung on her skin cooled against the summer air. She cursed mentally when she felt wetness on her cheeks.

"Master?"

Her body stiffened as she registered the voice in her head. The redhead was glad that her back was facing Elsa, providing the necessary cover to hide her moment of weakness. The Queen must not be seen in such a compromising state, more so by her enemy. She took a moment to compose herself, slipping into her authoritative persona.

"It's none of your concern."

"I thought I heard…"

"Enough!"

With lightning speed Anna rolled over to Elsa and pinned her body with hers. She gripped her jaw, forcing the other's head toward her. Frenzied azure bore into frightened teal.

The blonde felt her heart leapt out her chest. She dared not break eye contact with Anna, fearing that it would upset the Queen further. She was paralyzed by Anna's menacing aura, holding her captive. She tried to steady her breath and calm the stirring panic inside her.

"You hear or see nothing of any sort." the Queen warned. Harsh fingers clamped down on Elsa's jaw, earning a strangled gasp from the blonde. "Do you understand me?"

"Yes…"

The Queen loosened her hold and gritted her teeth. It irked her how easily Elsa's pitiful response had extinguished her anger, like water to fire. Anxiety bubbled inside of Anna. Something about the Spirit unnerved her greatly but she could not pinpoint the source. The words of her grandfather projected in her head like a mantra.Magic takes and corrupts.

Anna refused to believe that she was swayed by the Spirit's charms. No one should undermine her authority, not even the most powerful being on Earth who was now caged beneath her. After all, she had a reputation to keep and mistakes like this would ruin her if not corrected.

"Not good enough."

Anna tore away the sheets covering Elsa's lower body, earning an embarrassed squeak from the blonde. Her lips thinned into a fine line when Elsa struggled to fold her legs. Powerful hands grabbed her knees hostage in a vice grip.

"Did you think I would let you go without any punishment, my pet?"

Without any warning, she parted her folds and shoved two digits into her unprepared entrance, earning a howl from the Spirit. She proceeded to ravage her insides relentlessly; punishing fingers twisted and scrapped against Elsa's inner walls with each punctuated movement. Anna watched in delight to see her prey's face contorted in pain from the abuse.

Yes, this is how it should be. No one is superior than me, even you, Spirit.

"Please, Master...It hurts…"

Elsa's broken plea did not stop the Queen from ravishing the writhing body beneath her. Anna's fingers continued to assault her orifice. She carried out her torture methodologically by varying the pace and angle of each thrust, balancing between inflicting pain and drawing pleasure. In one stolen moment, her thumb and forefinger reached out for the engorged nub peeking out from her folds and pinched it hard, making the blonde's body arched backward like a taut crossbow.

Elsa's mind was reeling from the overstimulation. She could feel her control slipping as each minute passed. She was horrified when she felt the muscles of her passage start to spasm involuntarily, eager to swallow Anna's fingers whole. She tried hard to focus on the pain but was thwarted by the Queen's skillful ministrations. Each stroke and touch amplified the magnitude of her arousal like dousing gasoline to the flame. It disgusted Elsa to the core knowing how easily her treacherous body bent to the will of her tormentor. She barely could recognise the series of ragged wanton pants in the background as hers.

Her system went into a shock when Anna suddenly bottomed out, snuffing out the poor blonde's libido. Elsa whined in frustration, missing the sensation of her master's fingers inside her. She unwillingly bucked her hips in futile effort to chase her pleasure. Desperate fingers slid down her thigh to finish what Anna had started. Elsa wanted to break down there and then when the woman stopped her and pinned her hands to the side of her head.

"You are not to touch yourself until I give you permission." she instructed, voice devoid of any emotion; her tone cruel. "Do I make myself clear?"

Another warning squeeze on Elsa's wrist forced her to nod, not wanting the towering woman to inflict more damage. Tears streamed heavily down her flushed cheeks, deeply ashamed of the tingling pleasure coiling in between her legs. It scared her greatly that she actually considered falling to her knees and begged Anna to give her release.

The Queen curved her lips in disdain when she spotted a slight tear near her slave's inflamed entrance, allowing the blood to seep through the crack before mixing with the pooling wetness on the sheet.

How can someone so strong be so fragile?

Anna unclenched her fists and tore herself away from the distraught woman. She watched from the corner of her eye as Elsa slowly raised herself up using her elbows as support. The blonde retreated into a corner on the four poster bed, burrowing her head into her knees.

"What have I ever done to deserve this?" Elsa rasped as her sobs grew harder.

Anna knew that she should not be affected by Elsa's words but she was. Looking at how vulnerable the Spirit was made Anna's killer instincts falter. The urge to relent her dominance on her slave overwhelmed her so greatly that the Queen pried her eyes from Elsa.

Anna draped a night robe around herself and headed to the exit. She couldn't trust herself with Elsa right now.

"Stay where you are."

The heavy door slammed shut with a tone of finality.

Anna felt that she could breathe once she stepped out of the room. She ran her hand over her damp tresses, pressing her throbbing temple. She knew better than letting Elsa's last words get to her yet somehow it deeply affected the Queen. The image of the broken Spirit played inside her mind over and over, like a broken recorder.

Snap out of it, Anna. She's just messing with your head. Remember what grandfather said, magic takes and corrupts the good.

Anna made her way to her office, her place of sanctuary whenever the Queen was troubled. Seeing the stack of papers lying on her desk having a calming effect on her. Without wasting any time, she grabbed her quill and started working through documents. The thought of Elsa was purged away as the night dragged on. Yet, subsciously she missed the blonde's warmth.

xxx

"Your Majesty."

Anna smacked her dried lips as she struggled to rouse from sleep. She cracked her eyelids open and saw a double vision of a black man standing in front of her. She blinked a few times trying to adjust to the brightness of the morning sun.

"General Mattias?"

"Good morning, Your Majesty. Fancy seeing you here."

By here, he meant holing up in her study room sleeping like a dead log on her favourite ottoman sofa bed. Her limbs felt numb after dangling over the hard cushion for hours without moving. The man seemed unperturbed watching the Queen adjusting her night robe.

"What time is it?" she asked, wiping off drool from the corner of her mouth.

"Fifteen minutes past ten."

"What?!" Anna jumped comically off the ottoman she was lying on. A strong hand caught her before the Queen lost her balance.

"Woah! Careful there. Wouldn't want to bruise your face on your first war meeting council of the month."

"Thanks, General Mattias."

"You and I know that there are no formalities between us." He handed the Queen a fresh set of clothing. She smiled warmly back to her father figure. This man had practically raised her since she was little.

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Hurry now. The ministers have been stalled for long enough. Make sure you are at the throne room in the next ten minutes or risk having chocolate supplies being omitted for your lunch menu later."

The Queen glared at the laughing man as he walked away. She took a quick glance at the scroll and let out a heavy sigh.

Today's going to be a long day.


	5. Chapter 5

Blank eyes stared into the moonless sky. Its darkness rivaled the growing numbness inside Elsa. The high of pleasure had ebbed away into a vortex of self-hatred and guilt. She sobbed at the sight of her forced pleasure congealing on her inner thighs, tainted with tendrils of crimson.

Her lips pursed into a thin line, Elsa forced herself to slowly lean back against the headboard. The blonde hissed as she gently parted her legs to examine herself. She whimpered at the sight of her inflamed entrance. Her folds puffy from the abuse, bloodied cracks visible at the edges. Shame seared her face as trapped wetness spewed out from the mouth of her opening as Elsa prodded her fingers deeper into the canal. A stab of pain wracked her body as she padded her tender inner walls. Bile formed at the back of her throat as more bodily fluid slid down her thighs, wetting the sheets beneath. It disgusted her so much that she wanted to get rid of it.

Pain speared her lower body as she shuffled to the edge of the bed. Luckily for her, there was a half-filled water basin on the nightstand. She wet a rag and gently dabbed it at her abused opening. Her breath hitched as the cloth turned crimson as she wiped herself. She choked back a cry when the cloth accidentally rubbed too harshly against her tender flesh.

Elsa laughed dryly when sinister red seeped through the tear again. It was ironic how she was marveling at her own sex the night before and now she was petrified by the sight of it. No matter how much she scrubbed, she still felt Anna's demanding fingers plowing into her, forcing the blonde to play her tune.

Sleep didn't claim her that night despite the overwhelming fatigue. Her body jerked to the slightest movement or sound as though to the sound of passing footsteps. Dread filled eyes darted to the doorknob with nerve-wracking anticipation when she heard clomping of footsteps nearing the Queen's chambers; expected for Anna to storm in and hurt her again.

Elsa wrapped her arms around herself and rocked in motions of self-comfort. Tears filled her eyes anew as the blonde reflected on her predicament. Confusion and anger wrestled inside her. _What did she do to deserve this?_ She tried playing by the Queen's rules, allowing herself to be subjugated to endless horror in exchange for Northuldra's safety. Yet, they were the reason she got caught in this mess in the first place. The last thing she had expected was being sold out by the very people she swore to protect.

A sudden realisation dawned on her.

Elsa was not safe here. Technically, Anna no longer had the reason to keep her alive as a diplomatic bargaining chip. Yazik's denouncement of Elsa's has effectively given Anna free reign over the Spirit's fate. The ordeal she underwent was evidence of how fragile her condition was. One wrong one move and it would be the end of her. Her first-hand experience of Anna's rage was just a somber reminder of potential atrocities that the tyrant was capable of. Her body shook at the thought of her master taking her life without second thoughts as she would to a fly once she had enough of her. After all, the Queen did make it clear of her role upon arrival - she was the owner of her body and life and a tool to be used as she saw fit.

The heels of her hands pressed against her puffy eyes.

_No, I cannot sit here and wait for my demise. I need to escape._

One breath. Two breaths.

_Keep your cool and think, Elsa._

She considered her options in her head. The Queen's room was heavily guarded. She recalled hearing the sound of footfalls passing the room twice in the few hours. If she were to escape undetected, her timing needed to be impeccable. She closed her eyes, mentally mapping out the castle routes with the patrol schedules. If her calculations were correct, the changing of guards would be happening in the next hour.

With renewed determination, Elsa scrambled to her feet and staggered across the room ignoring the stinging pain in her lower body. She ransacked the dresser and fished out a plain tunic dress. She carefully slipped the garment over her head. The soft material felt heavenly against her exposed skin, warmth emitting from the clothes gave her temporary cover. It was not as comfortable as her own attire but it would do for the time being. The last thing she wanted was to let someone notice her. She could not afford any slip-ups. One chance was all she had.

Like a cat stalking its prey, Elsa leaned against the wooden door ears straining to capture the sound of footfalls. Her eyes watched the grandfather's clock, counting down the remaining time religiously. She could feel her pulse racing, heart beating as loudly as the ticking of the clock's second hand. The clanking of boots could be heard in the next minutes just as what Elsa had anticipated. She took a deep breath and slowly twisted the doorknob. She craned her head and took a peek.

No sign of guards. Now is my chance.

Elsa navigated her way inside the castle using memories she had during her limited mobility when carrying out her morning duties. Timid steps quickly turned into confident strides as she passed various checkpoints familiar to her - guests bedchambers in the East Wing, the banquet hall and solarium in the middle. A smile crept on her tired face when she saw the exit to the courtyard. Freedom was within her reach...

Elsa lost her footing and stumbled when a meaty hand emerged from behind and caught her by the hair. Before she could react, another hand clamped her mouth preventing her from screaming. She thrashed wildly against the mysterious attacker, desperately throwing her weight around trying to dislodge herself from being dragged. However, her assailant didn't seem to be deterred as he continued to drag her with ease like hauling a piece of cargo. Her bare feet were useless against the brute force now dragging her in the opposite direction.

She whimpered as her escape path disappeared from her line of sight, severing her last attempt at freedom. Hopelessness quickly morphed into despair as she was led to a dimly lit passage with a single door located at the end. She trembled at the sight of the heavy metal latch on the door. Something told her that there was no escape once she entered. Tears of fear and regret filled her vision as the door swung open with an ominous sound.

The Spirit yelped when the hulking man shoved her into the chamber. Her arms flailing helplessly, clutching on nothingness as gravity pulled her down. Her vision exploded into speckles of whiteness after her face slammed against the concrete floor. She screamed in agony when the heel of her attacker's leather boot dug into her small back.

"You are one hard catch, you know that?"

The heavily-built man dropped to one knee and grabbed a fistful of locks, forcing her neck backwards. Elsa whimpered at the warm breath brushing against the edge of her ear, raising goosebumps on her skin. She screwed her eyes in disdain as he dipped his head into the curve of her neck, nuzzling it like a dog in heat. Her mind cried in revulsion as warm lips pressed against her bare shoulder that was left exposed from her initial struggle.

Without any warning, the man sunk his teeth into the flesh beneath resulting into a blood-curdling howl from his captive. Eager lips sucked on the bite area, instantly drawing blood to the surface of broken skin. His bite was so deep that Elsa thought he would tear a chunk of flesh off her. His attempt to smooth the bruised spot with his tongue did little to lessen the pain. Her sobs grew louder as he repeated the similar procedure along the column of her neck, branding the Spirit with his mark.

"Now I understand why her Majesty wants you all by herself. You are truly a magnificent creature." he remarked, licking a smudge of crimson from the corner of his lips. Icy amber eyes peered down the Spirit, marvelling his handiwork. He could feel his loins stirred at the helpless beauty beneath him. The incident at the courtroom was still fresh in his head, firing his desire to desecrate the woman before him.

_If I can't get what I want, I will ruin all she has, starting with you. _His eyes strayed down her chest. _You have no idea of the things I am going to do to you._

A strangled gasp escaped Elsa's lips when his fingers skimmed across her clothed breasts.

"Let me see what else you are hiding underneath this."

Panic filled her system when a glint of metal flashed from the corner of her eye. Her struggles seized when the tip of a dagger pointed at the back of her neck. Large hands rested on her aching shoulders and squeezed tight.

"Behave for me, will you darling? It would be a shame if I accidentally killed you."

"Please... no..."

"Stop struggling," he chided, voice dropping to a low pitch.

Cold fingers gripped her chin. The blade nicked her neck - a warning sign that Elsa did not take lightly. She clenched her jaws and willed her trembling body to stay still. Tears swam in her eyes as the blade made a clean cut from the neckline down to her waistline, splitting the tunic into half. The man hastily ripped off the torn sleeves as one would skin a deer and discarded them aside. His lips tugged into a wide smile at the sight of the milky skin. Strong arms snaked to the front of her waist, pulling her up to a kneeling position.

"Steady yourself, whore, before I cut you."

Elsa frantically placed her palms on the floor and leaned her weight on her elbow for support. She quivered like a leaf as cold air caressed her exposed chest.

The nobleman licked his lips, admiring the set of plump breasts which were previously obscured from his view. An eager hand cusped one of her protruding mounds, kneading the swell of her flesh with renewed fervour. His thumb and forefinger played with her nipple, coaxing it into a pinkish peak. Hot tears flowed heavily as he fondled her roughly. She felt nothing but pain from his vicious attention. Obedience was momentarily forgotten when he clawed his hands over her breasts, making Elsa shriek.

"Silence!"

Her vision swam when a fist connected to her jaw and back of her head. She landed on the floor with a loud thud. She cried harder when lines of blood began to trickle down her face, some blocking her airway. The pain on her face was excruciating; the blond was certain she broke something. She was nearing the edge of her consciousness but a painful twist in her hair snapped her back into reality.

"Get up! I didn't give you permission to faint." he reprimanded, making Elsa scrambled to her hands and knees. Terror gnawed her insides. She didn't want to be beaten again. Tears swam in the blonde's eyes when the man continued to slice away the remaining fabric that clung stubbornly below her waist.

The Spirit's face burned with shame as the remains of her tunic were torn away, exposing her completely. She suppressed a cry when rugged hands manhandled her. The grip around her waist was reinforced while he inched forward positioning himself in between her legs, making any resistance futile. Long fingers clawed into Elsa's upper thighs, forcing her legs to part, allowing him full access to her intimate parts. She choked back a cry when he shoved two fingers into her tender opening and twisted. Her eyes watered at the sudden intrusion, her inner walls straining against the forced insertion.

"She must have trained you well. Look at how easily you are taking me in." he said seductively, adding another digit into her stretched hole. Elsa wept loudly as he thrust them in and out of her, uncaring of her obvious discomfort. His pace was unrelenting. She couldn't think of anything else but the throbbing of her insides at the man's violation. Elsa cursed silently at her helplessness. Had it not been for the wretched metal encasing her neck subduing her powers, she would have eliminated this monster where he stood before he even had the chance to lay a finger on her.

"Tell me, bitch. Am I better than her?"

A line of crimson leaking down her inner thighs.

_How could she have let herself get into this situation?_ She cried bitterly at the irony. The strongest being on the planet was now reduced to a lowly pleasure slave. Her predecessors must be rolling in their graves right now, seeing her current state. No wonder her people had abandoned her. A weak person like her has no right to be Northuldra's leader. She had truly put Ahtohallan's name to shame and was undeserving of the Fifth Spirit title.

Elsa bit down her lower lip until it bled, staying silent as the man gouged her insides like a rake. She refused to give the man the satisfaction for hurting her. She tried to conjure images in her mind as a desperate attempt to distract herself from her current suffering. Confusion struck her when all she could think of was a certain redhead.

_Why her? Wasn't she the reason you are in this mess in the first place?_

The man was not amused by the blonde's defiance. He brought his face to her cheeks and whispered lewdly. "No matter. I will make you feel good soon enough. And when I'm done with you, you will be thinking of no one other than me."

Adrenaline pumped in her veins as she heard the sound of metal clasp unbuckling, followed by the grating of a zipper. It was obvious what was about to happen to her. Her survival instinct kicked in; Elsa thrashed wildly when she felt the tip of a bulbous head rubbing against her trembling opening.

_Is this how it is going to end? Ahtohallan, please take my life now. I beg you._

In the next second, his hold slackened. The towering man let out a grunt and collapsed next to her. The hilt of a short knife protruded from his shoulder blade. Elsa's eyes widened at the sight of crocus insignia craved on the pommel. There was only one person who would carry around this weapon. She whipped her head around. Her breath caught in her throat.

Standing at the entrance was Queen Anna, one hand propped against the door frame, catching her breath. Tears coursed down Elsa's cheeks as relief washed over her like a tidal wave crashing against the shore.

"Master…" she forced a whisper.

The blonde was perplexed by her own reaction. Rationale wrestled with her emotions, trying to reconcile the fog of confusion regarding her reflex. This person was the source of her pain and suffering since day one. Time and again Anna had sought joy indulging in her humiliation. Stripped her of everything she once had so she could never belong anywhere. Yet at this very moment, her presence comforted her and strangely made her feel safe.

_How could I feel this way towards my arch enemy? Maybe I am losing my mind._

Elsa thought she must be delirious too; she watched the seething rage in redhead's eyes morphed into a worried frown when the Queen rushed to her side. Her love-starved heart shamelessly soaked in the woman's warmth. Her sobs grew louder when Anna cradled her battered form against her chest, rocking her slowly as she carded her fingers through her damp tresses in an attempt to comfort.

"You are going to be okay, Elsa. I got you."

_If this is a dream, please don't let me wake up._

Elsa surrendered to the darkness's cold embrace.


	6. Chapter 6

_Few hours earlier _

Restless fingers drummed rapidly on the armrest. A deep frown was etched on Anna's smooth forehead as she watched her council members plowed through the territory expansion plans, unaware of her thinning patience. Almost three hours had passed since the commencement of the War Council and yet the members had not come to a consensus. Fatigue was sapping away her concentration like a starved leech. The lack of sleep the night prior was fueling her agitation at each passing minute. Her temple throbbed in protest as she willed herself to stay awake. _Maybe I should ask Kai to clear my schedule after this._ Her focus drifted to a certain blonde in her bed chambers.

_"What have I done to deserve this?"_

Anna clenched her teeth. It disturbed her how much Elsa's words were affecting her. No matter how much she tried, the image of the distraught woman kept playing in her mind - a quivering ball huddled against the corner of the bed, her tear-stained face buried in her arms muffling her broken cries. She mentally cursed herself for the repeated distraction and willed herself to focus on the meeting. Her attention diverted to the young lord who was exchanging heated words with the council elder.

"Who knows what trickery they have under their sleeves? The peace treaty was just a ruse that we came out with to keep those savages at bay. Now that they have taken the bait, it's time to launch a full offensive."

"A deal is a deal, Lord Tobias. The Arendelle kingdom has always honoured our promises. Besides, the Northuldras gave us no reason to attack them," the elderly member retorted, fiddling with his wedding band.

Lord Tobias scoffed. "May I remind you that negligence was the reason for our failed expedition years ago? We were too complacent then, Lord Magnus. I will be damned if we are going to make the same mistake."

"The circumstances were different. We have another..._constraint_ to consider during the attack." Lord Magnus replied, shooting a timid glance at the Queen.

Anna pursed her lips in disdain. She knew what or rather who, the man was referring to. _The one who must not be named. The traitor to the Crocus throne._

"Don't worry, gentlemen. I won't be like my father." Anna reaffirmed, staring daggers at the offending nobleman.

Lord Magnus averted his eyes, shame crept on his face. "Forgive me, Your Majesty. I didn't mean to insult."

"Arendelle is everything to me and I will see it that my kingdom's flag will always fly high and proud." the Queen said. "For this, I need your loyalty and support to see the plan through."

The failure of Northern invasion had taught her an important lesson - brute strength was never the answer. The right choice of action was to win over the savages' hearts and minds, allowing themselves to be willingly colonised- starting with the truce made with Chief Yazik. It irked her that her men failed this point.

"We are willing to serve Your Highness." Lord Tobias bowed his head. "However, I feel that your plan lacked conviction."

A deafening silence followed the nobleman's blunt comment.

"Oh?" Anna cocked her head, perturbed.

"Lord Tobias, choose your words carefully." warned another councilman, sensing danger lurking from the man's impudence.

"It's alright, Lord Varia. Let him speak. I want to know what he has to say." said Anna leaned forward, propping her chin on interwoven fingers.

Amber eyes bored into hers, unwavered by the Queen's icy glance. "I sense some hesitation from you, Your Highness. You have a powerful weapon at your disposal and yet you refuse to make full use of it."

Anna bristled at his remark. _How dare this man insinuate that Elsa was an expendable object? _This brat was in no position to poke his nose where it didn't belong and she had to put him in his place.

"My plan involving the Spirit does not concern you, Lord Tobias. We have other ways to manage the Northuldras." Anna chastised.

"I beg to differ, Your Majesty. It becomes my concern when it involves the lives of my men. I will not let unnecessary sacrifices be made if we already have a viable solution at hand to eradicate the problem."

"I share the same concern as you do, Lord Tobias. I do not wish to start wars unnecessarily. My priority is to get the most out of our treaties without causing any tension." Anna glowered. "Let me remind you that the _weapon_ you spoke of is a tribute by the Northuldras they exchanged for their freedom. Attacking them after receiving a peace offering is a dishonourable act, one that I will not allow."

The man scoffed, clearly not buying the Queen's explanation.

"Surely you jest, Your Majesty. The Northuldras have fooled us before. If history has taught us anything, it is that these savages are dangerous and not trustworthy. We need to make an example out of them, starting by using one of their own against them."

Anna saw red. She had enough of the lord's insolence. Time to put him back in place.

"Enough! I do not wish to speak on this matter anymore. Please proceed to the next agenda."

"_Coward…_"

All eyes turned to the speaker whose hands now balled into tight fists against his hips.

"What did you say?" asked the Queen in disbelief.

"You and King Runenard are no different. Weak and pathetic." the man spat viciously, having no qualms of showcasing his anger towards the Queen.

"That's enough, Tobias!" Lord Magnus snapped. The _zing_ of his unsheathed sword echoed through the hall.

"I will not stand here and let you treat Her Majesty with such disrespect." warned the elder councilman, edging the tip of the blade against Tobias's jugular. "Had it not been for my friendship with your father, I would have cut you down where you stand."

Lord Tobias shot him a death glare.

"My father gave up his life for the Crocus throne, Lord Magnus. He did it so that Arendelle could have a better future." He shifted his attention to the Queen. "But what we are doing now is sullying the sacrifices made by those who had fought for our cause. The fact that the Northuldra still stands is a sign of our regression!"

"You insolent whelp!"

"Stop!"

All heads turned to the tyrant. Anna descended from the dais like a graceful lioness. Lord Magnus lowered his sword and retreated, giving way to the Queen as she sauntered towards the nobleman. Anna regarded his fearless demeanour with a delirious smile.

The Queen lashed out unexpectedly; her kneecap connected directly to his unprotected midsection, making the man double over in pain. He coughed as the full impact of the hit forced wind from his lungs. Anna grabbed a fistful of hair and yanked it backwards.

"What your father did was expected as the servant to the Crocus throne. He was Grandfather's man. His thoughts and actions have no bearing on me." Her grip tightened. "On the other hand, you have sworn your service to me. And now that you have made your point, I think it's time for me to take this back."

She reached out for the insignia embroidery sewn on his right sleeve and stripped it off the fabric.

"You are hereby suspended from this court until further notice. Get out of my sight!"

"This is not over."

Uneasiness welled up inside of her when she caught the dark look on the man's face.

xxx

Anna placed her quill pen back into the ink pot after signing off the last set of documents. A sigh of relief escaped her lips as she stroked off the last item on her checklist. She nursed a few sips of lukewarm black coffee while examining the stack of neatly arranged paperwork on her desk. The Queen smiled to herself, mentally praising herself for not shirking her daily duties despite feeling like a half-dead corpse. Matthias was kind enough to offer his assistance to take some of the burden off her shoulders, leaving only urgent documents to her attention - something that she was quite thankful for. Now that her job had finally settled, it was time to retire to her chambers and get some rest.

It was only then it occurred to the Queen that she had left Elsa in her room for almost a day. She mentally chastised herself for neglecting her slave, guilt gnawing on her conscience. How could she be so careless as to leave her slave unattended after what she did to her? Knowing how dense the Spirit could be, she would probably be on the bed waiting for Anna to return. The Queen wanted to smack herself for not sending Gerda earlier to check on her. It would be very inconvenient to Anna if the Spirit had taken ill due to her injuries. After all, Elsa was Anna's prized possession, an instrumental piece in her proverbial chessboard for world domination. It would be a shame if she was broken before she got to utilise the Spirit's full potential and obliterate her enemies.

An accusatory tone echoed in her head.

_-Who are you trying to fool, Anna? You care too much to see her get hurt.- _

_That's not true! - _Anna retorted instantly - _She needs to be punished for Northuldra's actions. Elsa is the reason I was humiliated in my court today. She and her accursed magic. _

_\- If you claim that you feel nothing, why did you walk out that night? If Elsa was so insignificant, why did you get so mad at Tobias's request?- _

The string of questions made the Queen stone silent. No comeback was good enough to refute the truth behind the matter - Anna had become emotionally attached to the Elemental Spirit but was too big of a coward to realise it. Deep inside her heart, she knew there was more to Elsa than being an object for her hatred and lust. She wasn't just another war prize in Anna's conquest collection. Nor was she a scapegoat for her people's past sins. Elsa was unquestionably a formidable adversary who was worthy of Anna's respect and admiration; not only for her power but her unyielding spirit as well. And when she thought she was close to breaking the elemental spirit, Elsa bounced back like a phoenix rising from the ashes. Clearly Anna had underestimated the influence this woman had on her.

_No, I can't run away from this. I need to sort this out. _

Anna lit a kerosene lamp and left the study. She couldn't shake off an ominous feeling since her mental battle began - it became more apparent as she approached her bed chambers. The sight of an ajar door and two night guards rushing towards her made her break cold sweat. The panicked look on their face was definitely not a good sign.

Both soldiers dropped to one knee. "Your Majesty! The Element Spirit...she disappeared!"

Anna was dumbfounded. "What..? Explain yourself!"

"Handmaiden Anise informed us that the Fifth Spirit went missing when she brought food to Your Majesty's room. Ranger and I were on the way to take over the post from Alfred..."

The world spun around her. Her focus on the men faded as her chest constricted from Elsa's act of betrayal.

_This is what happens when you wear your heart on your sleeve, Anna. Have you not learned your lesson? _A sinister voice taunted. _Magic takes and corrupts. _

Grandfather was right. No good ever comes to being soft. Her feelings had blinded her from seeing the blonde's true colors. Bitter rage filled her chest as realisation struck her. She let out a humorless laugh. How could she let Elsa worm her way into her heart and tear down her emotional defenses that she fought so hard to keep? She had no one to blame but herself.

_I will not let myself be fooled again. Never again. _

Anna glared at the two men, incensed.

"Find her and bring her back. Alive. Do you understand me?"

"Yes..Your Majesty."

xxx

Anna fidgeted with the cufflinks of her sleeve. Something doesn't add up. The changing of the guards happened in less than thirty minutes. It was almost impossible to cover so much ground without being spotted by the sentry. She practically mobilised the whole castle searching for her missing slave, yet no news thus far. It was as though Elsa had mysteriously disappeared without a trace - a scenario which made no sense. The magic suppressant collar that her slave wore negated that possibility.

_This is not over. _

Anna's face paled at the realisation of Tobias's remark. The intention behind his words was crystal clear. He wanted to exact his revenge in the most effective way - striking the Queen where it hurt the most. If anything, this morning's episode had exposed Elsa as her weakness, something Anna regretted deeply. Cold sweat beaded on her forehead as she recalled the man's sinister grin as the guards hauled the nobleman out of the throne room.

"General! I know where to find her. Gather your men and follow me."

The Queen dashed out of the throne room, not bothering to wait for her men's response. Adrenaline surged in her veins, matching the thundering beat of her heart as she willed herself to move faster. Tobias's notorious conduct with war captives filled Anna with dread. A fair amount of time had passed since Elsa's disappearance.

She knew Elsa's chances of survival thinned with each passing second.

She almost slipped when she rounded a corner into a long corridor. By now her lungs were screaming for air but she paid no heed to its demand. The thought of Elsa propelled her forward, eyes locked on the steel door at the end of the pathway. A faint scream coming from the end confirmed her suspicion.

_I'm coming, Elsa. Hold on. _

Her stomach heaved when Anna slammed the door open. That monster had Elsa trapped underneath her with his large frame. The tyrant's hand reached out for her nearest weapon and threw it on her enemy's back. The next thing Anna knew, she was by Elsa's side, cradling her prone form against her chest. Her heart ached at the damage marring on her skin.

_Had I been a little later…. _

Anna shuddered at the thought. Her self-doubt had caused Elsa so much suffering and yet the blonde looked at her with such hopeful eyes. The promise she made was instantly forgotten, now replaced burning shame.

_This is my fault. I did this to her. _

"Your Majesty, your orders"

"Make sure this bastard doesn't bleed to death. I will deal with him later."


	7. Chapter 7

Dry leaves rustled and crunched under the little girl's feet. She lifted her head, letting the chilly breeze caress her face. The forest looked different this time around. The once lush greenery was now a tapestry of brown and orange. Rows of towering redwoods laid barren, allowing more sunlight to pierce through thinned canopies and illuminated the leaf-carpeted floor. A frosty scent permeated in the air, a sign that autumn was coming to an end. It would be another week before her favourite season of the year made its appearance. To top it all, Elsa was able to help to stockpile for winter.

She had waited for this moment for forever. It was an honour to finally be assigned with a task and be helpful to the community. The last few weeks of autumn were often a challenge for little Elsa. Children of her age were not allowed beyond the settlement area and were put under close supervision by the elderly members of the community, while adults stocked up supplies for winter. Elsa had to keep herself entertained while waiting for Mama to return - something that the twelve year old was not particularly fond of. She used to have her big brother around to keep her company. Kristoff had a way to keep her occupied throughout the day. She would never get bored of the stories he told or the music he played. The two of them were very close, inseparable like two peas in a pod. However, since he had come of age two winters ago, Kristoff had joined the ranks of the men for elk hunting, leaving her alone again. So when Mama had called her to forage for berries this morning, she was thrilled.

"I'm all set, Mama." she said, slinging an empty basket on her back.

"Remember, not to stray off the path that was marked for you."

"Yes, Mama."

She giggled when her Mama kissed her cheek.

"Please be back before sunset."

"Will do, Mama. Bye!"

So here she was a few hours later, carrying a basket filled with freshly picked berries back home. Mama will be so proud of me. She smiled to herself as she examined the fruits of labour. She'd been lucky to find some mushrooms while foraging for wild berries. A perfect gift for big brother's homecoming after his hunting expedition. She knew how much he loved to have them in Mama's stew.

An explosion broke the tranquility of the forest, startling Elsa from her musings. Dread spread in her chest when she spotted a large cloud of black smoke forming above her encampment. The little girl broke into a sprint, her hard-earned work behind left forgotten. A gruesome sight greeted her upon her arrival. Carnage and blood littered the ground as uniformed men indiscriminately slayed anyone who stood in their path. A raging sea of red engulfed her home, burning everything to ashes. Elsa quickly sought shelter behind a collapsed tent, squeezing herself in between two bodies. She felt bile rising in her throat as the thick scent of death and smoke assaulted her nostrils. No matter what she did, she could not drown out the hellish symphony reverberating in the background.

"Leave no survivors! King's orders!"

The girl's stomach dropped when she heard footsteps behind her. Elsa's heart raced when the clicking of boots grew louder. A rough hand grabbed her from the back and jostled her like a ragged doll.

"This is the end of the line for you."

Teal eyes widened at the tip of the blade hovering above her, ready to take her life away.

_Someone..help me._

Elsa screamed when an arrow pierced through the skull of her attacker with a sickening crack, ending his life instantly. Confusion etched on her face upon seeing her unknown saviour wearing the same uniform as the other man.

"Iduna, get her out of here!"

She watched blankly as the man vanished from her line of sight.

"No!"

xx

Elsa's eyes shot open.

Ragged breaths escaped her parched lips as she sucked in much needed air into her burning lungs. Blood pounded in her ears like a war drum, her pulse racing to match her beating heart. She let out a weak groan as blotches of black and yellow danced in her vision. Her mind struggled to make sense of an unwarranted panic bubbling in her chest. Bleary eyes scanned the perimeter for any signs of familiarity.

"Hey.."

The mysterious voice made her jump out of her skin. Big mistake. A sharp sting lanced through her body from the sudden movement causing her to whimper. Waves of pain assaulted her sensitive nerves, making her feel like she was being stabbed multiple times from different angles.

_Why am I hurting all over? Please let the pain stop._

Her nostrils flared at the scent of iron. Elsa stared blankly at a blotch of crimson staining her bandaged shoulder.

"What..where I am?" she croaked.

Her throat burned as she spoke, like someone had grated its surface with sandpaper.

"In my chambers."

Her rattled brain soaked in the information, and everything suddenly clicked. The silhouette of the person who spoke materialised into view. It dawned on Elsa that she was lying on the Queen's bed with only a silk comforter covering her bare body. Bile built up at the back of her throat as remnants of yesterday's episode flashed before her eyes. The wound and pain.. it all made sense now. Goosebumps pebbled on her skin as she recalled her narrow escape from death.

_Had Anna not come to her rescue..._

Colour drained from Elsa's face as dreaded realisation hit her. She had deliberately disobeyed the Queen's order and tried to flee - an act of treason punishable by death. How could she possibily think she would escape unscatched?

_Better bite the bullet before things took a turn for the worse._

Elsa shivered violently, remembering how ruthless Anna was in dishing out punishments. If there was one thing she had learnt from her conditioning lessons, it was that Anna was very skilled inflicting pain, be it physical or psychological. Elsa had an inkling that the Queen had this set-up to test her loyalty. The timing of Anna's departure was uncanny, leaving her ample time to see Elsa's response when given the window of opportunity. Desperation forced her to take the bait and now it was time to pay the price. Maybe if she admitted her wrongdoings right now, Anna might go easy on her. She swallowed thickly.

_I don't want to die._

If Elsa had thought she had lost her mind before, she was sure of it now. She mentally sneered at her own cowardice. At the end, her survival instincts got the best of her. The reality was that Elsa was out of her wits. She had foolishly taken a leap of faith and had fallen through the cracks. The only possible salvation to her mistake was to placate Anna's wrath with her full submission. For now, grovelling before the Queen seemed to be a much better option than having her head severed.

Mustering all the strength she's left, Elsa propped herself up using her elbows as support. She tilted her body sideways, gradually shifting her weight to her right.

"What are you doing?"

The sudden voice startled her. At the corner of her eyes she saw Anna hunched over.

_Oh no, she's going to be furious. Need to move faster..._

Panic short-circuited her coordination. Elsa did not account for the mattress giving way so easily. She was caught by surprise when the bed sunk too deep. Inertia propelled Elsa's body forward. The momentum was too fast for her to stop her fall. It sent the blonde toppling over the edge of the King size bed and crashing onto the carpeted floor.

"Elsa!"

Starbursts exploded behind her squinted eyes. She felt warm wetness trickling down from her bruised temple. A weak groan escaped her lips as the impact of her fall aggravated her battered body further. The pain was so intense that she did not realise the Queen was kneeling on the floor, her face hovering inches away from hers. She held her breath, paralyzed by their close proximity. Just as Elsa caught the other's hand nearing her cheeks, she retracted backward, prostrating herself before Anna. Trembling hands clutched tightly onto the hem of the Queen's cape as thought it was her last lifeline. Her head hung low like a mournful dog. Teal eyes fixed on the toe of Anna's boot, too ashamed to be ready for what was to come.

"Master, I have disobeyed you.. I deserve..to be punished."

With each word she uttered, Elsa died a little inside. Yes, she had said it. There was no turning back now. She imagined a pair of cold turquoise eyes peering down on her, burning holes on the back of her head. Anxiety clawed her innards as deafening silence followed. Buckets of cold sweat poured down her clammy skin, awaiting for the inevitable pain.

She startled at the sudden contact of soft silk against her bare back. Elsa lifted her head slowly, perplexed by the other's gesture. Confusion thickened in her brain as Anna shot her an apologetic look.

An expression bordering remorse etched on the Queen's face. For one second, it tugged at Elsa's heartstrings. It was so bizarre that for a moment, she somehow felt connected to this woman. She couldn't make sense of the feelings she was having, weighing heavily in her chest. The next thing Elsa knew, Anna was gone. Her presence was then replaced with an elderly woman who just entered the room carrying a tray of food and medical supplies.

xx

The room was eerily quiet. Neither woman spoke a word since the Queen's departure. Gerda found the silence extremely unsettling. She frowned at the Spirit's despondency - the best response the head maid could get out of Elsa was a nod, although they were times Gerda was sure the other woman was feeling uncomfortable in her presence. The elder nurse did not miss the wary glances and subtle flinches whenever she made sudden movements.

Gerda finally had enough when she caught Elsa's hiss as she was dressing her wound. She reached out for the blonde's hands and cusped them in hers. The Spirit's eyes widened in surprise.

"You don't have to hold back my dear." the head maid said, brushing her knuckles with her thumb. "You are safe here."

Tears pooled in her eyes. She averted her gaze, not wanting the elder woman to see her cry. Gerda's kind words were what she needed in the maelstrom of uncertainty. Elsa's instincts told her that she could let her guard down around this woman. She couldn't resist soaking herself in her warm gesture yet she worried about the lady's safety at the same time.

"Please... If Master finds out, she will be furious. And she will hurt you."

"No, she won't."

"How can you be so sure?" she questioned in a timid voice.

Elsa already had someone's blood on her hands because of her disobedience. The last thing she needed was to endanger another innocent life due to her transgressions. This woman had been nothing but kind towards her and it would break her heart if she was punished for Elsa's actions.

"I have taken care of Her Majesty since she was a toddler." Gerda responded with a chuckle. "If anything, she should be afraid of me."

Elsa was stunned at Gerda's nonchalant remark. A conjured image of a young Anna being reprimanded by the head maid was definitely not in congruence with her bitter experience with the tyrant. There was no way a monster like her had ever been innocent. Everything Elsa ever knew of Anna was pain, death and destruction.

Gerda continued, sensing Elsa's distrust. "My lady, I know you have no reason to trust me but I want you to know there is more to Her Majesty than the person you know. I need you to have faith in her."

_Faith?!_ "How can I do that after what she has done?" she rasped, voice cracking under stress. There was no way Elsa could see past the suffering and humiliation Anna had put her through. The Spirit might be willing to sacrifice herself for the great good but she did not possess a heart big enough to forgive her enemy.

"I..I can't."

Gerda let out a heavy sigh. The itch to disclose her intentions was gnawing at her but she fought it off in the name of duty. Anna's story was not hers to tell.

"I am not in a position to divulge the reasons behind my request but I assure you My Lady, you will not regret it if you follow my advice. Now, it's best you get some rest."

The elder woman guided Elsa, tucking her into bed. Before she could stop herself, Gerda placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. Elsa blushed at her tenderness, her love starved heart mopping up the warm gesture. Sleep came with welcoming arms and claimed her.


	8. Chapter 8

_Author's notes: Finally got back into writing after being hounded by RL issues. Thank you to all readers for dropping well wishes to check in on me and your feedback on the story. Shoutout to @ullrs-skis and @shealwaysdies for helping me out with the story and ideas.__Warning: Gore, violence and torture (Please skip this chapter if you are not comfortable)_**Chapter 8**Anna grumbled. Three hours had passed since she stayed hidden in this thicket and yet there were no signs of animals within the vicinity. The afternoon sun was beating down on her with fiery intensity. She fingered the collar of her tunic, airing herself before she got roasted by the sweltering summer heat. Her nose scrunched in disgust at the realisation she was thoroughly soaked in perspiration. Having a long bath seemed to be a very inviting proposition at the moment. Had it not been the bet she made with her instructor, she would gladly abandon her quest immediately and headed back home. Anna wouldn't give up without a fight nor would she back down on a dare; not when her pride was on the line. God forbid if Sir Turelle was right about her incompetence. Anna would never hear the end of it.

As though her prayers have been answered, the bells of the snare jingled loudly seconds later alerting Anna of her successful capture. She snatched her hunting gear and dashed to the site. She spotted a ball of silvery fur thrashing wildly in her trap. It was a full-grown adult wolf snarling viciously at the metal contraption. Razor-sharp teeth chomped desperately frenzy to severe the chain link. Whilst the animal was occupied with the snare, Anna quickly pulled out an arrow from her quiver and took her aim. The head of the arrow impaled the wolf on the chest. It let out an agonised howl and collapsed to the ground. She waited a few minutes before its writhing came to a halt.

Anna's eyes widened in awe, admiring the beautiful sight of her hunting prize. The animal's length was almost twice her size. Its lush coat was a well-blended silver and grey, mirroring the pattern of a full moon. A distinctive streak of brown ran along its underbelly up to its muzzle. Anna carded her fingers through its thick mane.

"Your sacrifice will not go in vain. I will make sure you get the main spot in the hall...Ah!"

Anna let out an undignified shriek as she felt something rubbing against her ankle. She smiled to herself when she identified the source of her surprise - a brown wolf pup. The tiny ball of fluff was padding in between her feet, pawing playfully at Anna's shoelace. The deep Arctic blue orbs made her instantly fall in love with the wolf pup. Its tail wagged eagerly for the princess's attention.

"Hey, little guy. What are you doing here?"

She slid her hand under its chest, lifting the little creature into her arms. It barked in response, tail wagging delightfully as the princess scratched its ears. To her surprise, its friendly demeanor changed drastically when it looked over her shoulder. The animal pinned its ears to its head, a dangerously low growl reverberated in its throat. Anna yelped when rows of sharp teeth sunk into her hand. The pup squirmed out of her loosened grip and padded towards the dead wolf. It approached the corpse with caution, sniffing and pawing the still body.

Anna's heart was utterly crushed watching the young nudging the female wolf's head, as though it was trying to wake it from a deep slumber. When its attempt turned futile, the pup nestled itself against the other's neck and whimpered. Her guilt deepened when three more wolf pups emerged from the undergrowth and joined its sibling. She did this. She had robbed the pups' only chance of survival all because of her selfish pride. Without their mother, Anna might as well have sentenced the wolves to their doom. Her pride had cost the pups their family and their chances of survival.

"Your highness!"

Anna stumbled as a firm hand gripped her and pulled her backwards.

"Lieutenant Mattias!"

"Thank goodness I found you, princess. The King has turned the whole castle upside down looking for you. What the..?" Anna winced at his words, both from the physical pain when Mattias accidentally grabbed her injured hand and at the realisation how much trouble she was in.

"It's not that big of a deal, Mattias."

"What are you talking about? You're bleeding!" the soldier exclaimed, face red with panic. He fished out a handkerchief from his breast pocket and tore it. "His Majesty will be so mad," he muttered as he frantically wrapped the makeshift bandage around Anna's hand.

"Relax, Mattias. It's not like Grandfather's here or anything. I will just say that I injured myself and…" Her words trailed off as she caught a glimpse of burgundy flickering from the corner of her eye. The soldier's widened eyes confirmed her fear. It was too late.

"Anna!" The King's voice thundered, startling both royal and soldier. "How many times have I told you not to wander the woods without any supervision?" Anna's downcast eyes glued to the ground, too embarrassed to face the King after getting caught redhanded for her misbehaviour.

"I'm sorry, grandfather. I was trying to catch a wolf."

"Right... I see how well it went for you." He commented, eyes fixed on her bandaged hand.

"Step aside, Lieutenant." ordered the King.

Mattias struggled to defend his charge. "Your Majesty, the princess...she…" A wave of a hand immediately silenced him. He glanced a pitiful look at the nervous princess and reluctantly retreated as instructed.

"Anna, there is something I need you to learn."

The burly king unsheathed his sword and handed it over to Anna.

"Grandfather, what do you want me to do?" Her words faltered as the King stalked towards the bundle of shivering fur. The eldest of them - the one which Anna took a liking to - stepped up to protect its siblings; its body curled into a defensive position, teeth bared in warning. Runenard's eyes narrowed into slits, unimpressed by the animal's retaliation. His massive hand descended upon the wolf pup, separating it from the rest.

The pup thrashed and squirmed frantically against Runenard's tight grip; its hind paws clawed desperately as cruel fingers pinched the scruff of its neck. It barked furiously at its attacker, clamping its muzzle on the constricting limb whenever it had a chance adding to Runenard's annoyance.

"This is the mutt that hurt you, isn't it?" he asked, dangling the struggling wolf in front of his granddaughter. "I got to say, this one's a fighter."

"Grandfather, please let it go…It didn't mean to hurt me... It was an accident." Anna pleaded, unable to watch the pup's suffering.

"Silence!"

Anna recoiled at her grandfather's booming voice. She knew better than to fight back when he used that tone on her. Any sign of resistance would only aggravate the situation and reduce the chances of its survival.

"Nothing you say will change the fact that this beast attacked you, Anna." he remarked.

Anna's eyes widened in shock when Runenard guided her left hand forward. The tip of the sword was hovering dangerously close to the pup's underbelly.

"Lesson one to kingship. Anyone or anything that draws the royal blood will be punishable by death."

Bile built up in her throat.

"I can't… I…"

"Anna.."

"Please, don't make me do this," she begged, tears streaming down her reddened cheeks.

"This is an order from your King!" Runenard growled. "Do not disobey me, Anna."

She took a deep breath, willing away every emotion. There was no compromise in her grandfather's command. No one could defy the will of the king, even if it was the heir to the throne. Anna took a few seconds to compose herself before aiming the weapon at the pup's throat.

"Good." the King praised. "I want you to make an example out of this wretched creature." Runenard directed her sword across the pup's face, leaving a deep gash across its eyes. The wolf pup screeched in pain, twitching violently in the man's grasp. Another strike was made across its belly. The sight of intestines bursting out from the open wound made the princess retch. Runenard dropped the mutilated pup onto the ground like a ragged doll, paying no heed to its blood curdling scream. Satisfied with his handiwork, he turned to the remaining pups.

"Anna, three more to go... Anna?"

Runenard sighed when he noticed his granddaughter's mournful expression, watching the dying animal drawing its last breath. Judging from his granddaughter's despondency, the King decided it would be too much to expect Anna to finish the job. He would have to take this lesson to another day. He wiped off a blot of crimson off his face and approached his shell shocked granddaughter. His expression softened as he cupped Anna's face.

"This might seem utterly cruel now but believe me, you will thank me someday."

He turned to his men.

"Finish them off."

"We will start soon."

Anna peered down at the ballooning crowd at the centre of the inner bailey. The tintinnabulation of bells thundering in the background, calling for more Arendellians to congregate. Eager spectators rushed in to fill in empty rows of benches circling the wooden platform, wanting to get the best seat in the house. Latecomers huddled towards the center, trying to catch a glimpse of the poor soul who was put on trial today. It was a bizarre sight to witness such a celebratory display despite being an audience to the grim theatre that was about to take place.

Capital punishment was quite a rare sight for Arendellians. The Conqueror was known to finish off her enemies at the battlefield, hence sparing the need for public execution. Had it been necessary, she would do so on her enemies' territory instead of castle grounds as part of psychological warfare. This time, however, was an exception to the rule. She needed a memorable example to remind her people of the consequence of defying her - even if the offender is one of her own.

"Bring him in," Anna instructed.

Two large built men flanking the accused hauled him to the centre of the platform. The crowd was stunned into silence when the hood from the offender's head was removed, revealing a familiar face to the public. Sensing uneasiness among the crowd, Anna spoke to address the confusion.

"Arendellians, you might be wondering as to why Lord Tobias is here today. He was caught red handed in the act of treason."

As though on queue, the overcast skies blackened with thunder rumbling in the distance, adding to the swelling tension. Two soldiers ascended the platform carrying two wooden buckets each and placed them in front of Tobias. He barfed as he sighted the contents - four tubs filled to the brim with blood and dismembered human body parts. A half maimed skull floating in the third tub gave Tobias an idea whose parts they belonged to, leaving the man reeling.

"How dare you? My family...You...murderer!" he lashed out furiously, screaming at the top of his lungs like a mad man. Streams of tears tracing paths through dirt on his cheeks as he grieved loudly for the loss of his family. This heartless bitch had killed his family in cold blood and had the gall to showcase their desecrated remains to the public like butchered meat. Desperation drove him to leverage on every opportunity he had; he turned to the rows of noblemen seated at the adjacent corner.

"Comrades, is this the brand of justice that you so proudly uphold? The Queen has just murdered two innocents out of misplaced infatuation!" he cried out. "Do you condone her actions?"

Anger surged inside Tobias as he watched the noblemen turning a deaf ear to his pleas. He was absolutely devastated watching Lord Magnus, his father figure remained silent as a stone, unperturbed by the cruelty displayed before him.

_Looks like loyalty binds stronger than blood._

"Nothing you say will sway them, Tobias," Anna remarked. "These men have sworn their loyalty to the crown. This is something you clearly failed to learn, traitor."

A pair of rough hands fisted a lock of hair and forced his head to tilt up. The next thing the Lord knew, his mouth was pried open by a metal gag. His face ashened as one of the men scooped a ladle of blood from one of the buckets and poured it down into his gaping mouth. Tobias thrashed weakly as the torrent of the sickening liquid trickled down his abused throat. He flailed helplessly at the brutal ministrations, fingers clawing desperately for purchase. With his head immobilised, he only could maneuver his tongue to slow down the flow but it was not enough to moderate the speed. Soon, the reflux in his stomach kicked in, forcing the foul liquid back to his windpipe and nostrils. Tears pricked his eyes as the friction in his airways set his lungs aflame. Black spots started to fill his vision as his oxygen supply diminished.

_Is this how my life will end?_

"Stop."

Tobias lurched forward as soon as the hold on his head laxed. He doubled over, body spasming into a coughing fit to expel the sickening liquid out of his system. His shoulders heaved as he panted for the much-needed air he had been denied. What seemed to be a moment of respite was quickly snatched away when the same pair of hands hooked him under his armpits, forcing him to stand up. Terror sucked out his very breath at the sound of fabric ripping. The gag put a damper in his effort to express his anger, reducing his oral capacity to high pitched screeches and short grunts.

A heavy backhand across the lord's face instantly halted his antics; his struggles simmered into pitiful whimpers as the soldier methodologically stripped him bare. His legs felt powerless against his tormentors' will, they manhandled him like a cow inside the slaughterhouse. His naked body was spreadeagled on a raised wooden cross. Once his restraints were secured, the soldier ripped off the offending apparatus from his mouth with brute force, leaving a deep cut across his jaw.

Though weakened by the recent torture, the hatred in the young lord's eyes burned brightly like the sun. He was not going to let the Queen enjoy his humiliation. Years of ingrained military training conditioned Tobias not to cow in the face of danger; he struck back verbally to the Conqueror like an unwinding cobra.

"Is this the best you can do?" he sneered. "Why don't you come down here and finish me yourself, instead of letting your men do your dirty work?"

Anna remained calm amidst the Lord's mockery. She quietly descended from the box seat after a few minutes like a prowling lioness stalking its prey. Although her face betrayed no emotions, Tobias could feel the menacing aura glaring back at him making him break into a cold sweat. The crowd parted like the Red Sea as she approached, allowing her unencumbered access to the gallows. The lord's attention was drawn to a metal contraption in the Conqueror's hands, mirroring a modified chastity belt. She handed the item to one of the executioners and made her way to Tobias. Cold eyes bore into his nervous amber ones as she confronted him.

"I commend your courage, Tobias. Pity that you have to display your acts of valor against me. If it wasn't for your wounded pride, your family would still be alive today."

A loud gasp echoed in the crowd as the lord spit in her face.

Anna scoffed, wiping the dribble off. "Defiant until the end. Let me indulge you with the attention you eagerly seek." She motioned one of the executors to fasten the device around his hips. His eyes widened with horror when she retrieved two rats from a metal cage presented to her. She unlocked the flap at the front of the contraption and inserted the animals inside the tiny enclosure.

"Let's see how you like it being at the receiving end," she said nonchalantly as one of her men lit a torch and placed it underneath the metal device.

"BITCH! You will get your retribution, monster!" Tobias erupted as Anna left the platform. His cussing died down when he felt the heat radiating at his lower body. It was not long before the agitated rodents started to scurry frantically in the tight space. Bloodcurdling screams exploded from his throat as the rats started to gnaw their way out in an attempt to escape from being roasted alive. An inhuman howl erupted from his vocals as the rats started to devour him alive. Eventually he went completely limp, passing out from the excruciating pain. Evidence of the mutilation was already stained on the wooden surface, together with chunks of bitten flesh.

Disappointment etched on the Conqueror's face.

_What a pathetic display. All bark and no bite._

Anna turned to her people. "Let this be a reminder to all who dares to challenge the crown." She barked,

"Now, get this scum out of my sight."


	9. Chapter 9

_Author notes: Thank you so much for your patronage so far. I have been bogged down with RL stuff so haven't have the chance to update until now. Sending this update as an early Christmas present from me to lovely readers out there. Hope you have a good one. Shoutout to @JYN044 for beta'ing this piece. You are God-sent. Truly. Also, I introduced two new characters in this chapter. See if you can spot them.__On a separate note, I got a lovely gift from @hana_bingo from Twitter - Comic strip on the rescue of Elsa in Chapter 6. You can check out it here: /LCraze666/status/1337050772324962308?s=20__Lastly, I will find time to reply to your comments, I promise. So please keep sharing your thoughts in your comment box below, be it good or bad. I want it all_.

Chapter 9

Elsa's throat bobbed. A foreboding chill slithered down her spine, her stomach filling with dread. Shallow and raspy breaths seeped through her teeth, owing to the icy evening breeze. Clammy palms gripped onto the metal railing for support as she descended the stairs. Phantom fear swam in the deep recesses of the Spirit's mind, beckoning her to turn back while she still could. Yet, her stubborn feet stayed on their course, bringing her closer to the burgeoning crowd. Elsa decided to settle for a spot in the middle of the allure, allowing her an unobstructed view of the bailey. The last thing she wanted was to draw unnecessary attention to herself.

Sudden silence from the bustling crowd grabbed her attention. Elsa's vision tunnelled to the three figures standing at the centre of the platform. Her skin crawled at the sight of her assaulter. Until now, she could still feel his cruel hands on her, waking her from her restless slumber.

The man was indeed a sight for sore eyes. His once clean-shaven face was now an utter mess. Mottled bruises marred his cheeks, speckled with spots of congealed blood. Saliva dribbled from the corner of his cracked lips, jaws slackened. His droopy eyelids hooded his swollen eyes. Despite his battered state, the heavy-built man still looked intimidating to Elsa. Ugly memories seeped into her thoughts.

Uneasiness stirred inside her chest when the guards manhandled him and tied him to the pole. In the next hour, Elsa got to witness how a man broke down in a literal and figurative sense. The grotesque sight shook the Spirit to the core and yet she could not find the strength to pry her eyes away. Just when Elsa thought the Conqueror had done her worst, Anna had to go and prove her wrong. The Queen's unfazed demeanour irked Elsa. Her gaze was cold as ice; it held no sympathy for the tormented man's plight.

Elsa's head spun with conflicting thoughts. Gerda's words replayed in her head. How could she believe in them when all she had seen was boundless acts of cruelty? If any, the atrocities she witnessed so far only cemented her belief of Anna.

A heartless dictator.

Elsa pressed a hand over her mouth as she witnessed the tormented man pass out.

"Let this be a reminder to all who dare to challenge the crown!"

Acid sprung to her throat listening to Anna's declaration. She couldn't help but feel the message was directed to her - a clear warning to the Spirit should she choose to disobey her. It was evident that any acts of rebellion would be dealt with indiscriminately. If Anna could inflict that much damage to one of her own, what hope did Elsa have against Anna's violent temperament? It was only a matter of time before she became the subject of a similar gruesome spectacle.

She had had enough. The appalling sight of the last punishment was the straw that broke the camel's back. Elsa broke out in a sprint, no longer wanting to subject herself to this menace. The abyss of despair clawed at her chest rendering her breathless. She resulted in unclasping her cloak; it was adding pressure to the metal collar encasing her neck. Elsa let the material slip as she ran, uncaring if she was spotted. All she wanted right now was to get away from this horrid place.

xxx

"Miss, is everything okay?"

A soft, chiming voice broke her melancholic gaze. Two big caramel eyes came into her line of sight, startling the blonde. It took her a good five seconds for her to register that it was a young boy who regarded her. And the said person was hanging upside down from a tree branch.

Elsa blushed. "I'm sorry. I didn't realise there was anyone here." She wiped away tear stains from her face in an attempt to make herself presentable.

"It's alright." He waved his hand dismissively. With the grace of a house cat, the boy flipped backwards and landed on his feet. Judging by his height, Elsa guessed that the child was probably around ten or eleven years of age. What made him stand out was streaks of birch on his overgrown copper brown locks. The uneven growth of his bangs complemented his oval shaped face, making him look like an adorable puppy.

"Everyone's welcome to Sven's hideout," he said, flashing a toothy grin. He then pulled out a fistful of daisies from his back pocket and presented them to Elsa. The boy's kind gesture caught her off guard, leaving her stammering for a response.

Steady, Elsa. Not everyone is here to harm you.

"I...Thank you. They are lovely." She brought the flowers to her nose. The grassy scent seemed to calm her a little. Reminded her a little of home.

"Toph said flowers are the best cure for sadness."

Elsa shot him a quizzical look.

"Toph?"

"Yes. He's kinda like my big brother."

A sudden realisation dawned on Elsa. She had never seen any children since she stepped into the castle. Sven was the first and only child she met.

"Do you live here?"

"No, but I do stay over sometimes. I will have a sleepover when Toph gets too busy with work. The bed is big and comfy, unlike the smelly wet hays in Toph's cart." he explained animatedly.

"Sven!"

A distant holler made the little boy stilled.

"Speak of the devil." he murmured. Sven tugged one of her trains. "Follow me," he instructed in a hushed voice, hand clasped firmly onto Elsa's. Not knowing what was happening, she allowed the kid to a stack of empty wine barrels. Her confusion was soon cleared by a frustrated voice.

"This is the last time I am letting you mend the stables."

A man with short blonde hair came trudging into the compound. He wore a long sleeve shirt that hugged his bulky frame. This man was a walking bear. She could see muscles rippling underneath the coarse woolen fabric. His hands were massive. They looked like they could easily break her neck with minimum effort if he wanted to. The thin line of beard lining his defined jaws made him look older despite his boyish face. His deep, booming voice made him intimidating.

"Sven! I know you are here."

"Is that…?"

"Yes. That's Toph. Please don't let him find me. I'll be dead meat." Sven's eyes grew as big as saucer plates, pleading the Spirit earnestly. Elsa, being a sucker for kids, relented to his request.

So there they were, both adult and child patiently waiting for the danger to pass. Elsa cracked a smile. This situation brought back a fond memory from her early childhood. Like Sven, she was once an impish child herself. She had her partners-in-crime to thank, Ryder and Honeymaren. Together, they planned all sorts of mischievous schemes that drove the older folks mad, ranging from infiltrating the villagers' dessert stash to misherding reindeers. Alas, their adventures discontinued after her cousins' tribe moved east. She had not seen them since.

"There you are, little rascal!"

Elsa jumped when a hand emerged from behind and picked Sven up by the scruff of his neck.

"Let me go, Toph!" the little boy cried, arms flailing to set himself free.

"Not this time, Sven. You gotta own up to your mistakes for once." the bear retorted, pulling the boy's ear.

Elsa's guilt drove her to speak up.

"Sir, please let him go. It wasn't his fault. Sven was with me all this time."

The Spirit's stomach curdled when the man turned and faced her.

"Really?" he arched an eyebrow, shooting her a doubtful look.

Elsa continued. "Yes. We were talking…" Her eyes strayed to the oak tree behind him. "About Sven's hideout."

"Yes, yes. And I was sharing stories with her. Like how flowers make people happy and how uncomfortable your haystack bed is." the boy rambled on, oblivious to the man's growing irritance. "...So, we are practically best buddies now." Elsa's face paled at the white lie.

"Ok."

He placed the boy down. "Since you guys are friends now, why don't you tell me her name, Sven? You know it's rude not to introduce people."

"Sure! Her name is..."

Shoot, I didn't ask for her name.

Toph smirked at Sven's silent defeat. He let out a sigh, carding his fingers through his overgrown bangs, forcing them to the side.

"Seriously Sven, you are the worst liar ever. And you.." he pointed at the perplexed blonde. Elsa gave him a sheepish smile, embarrassment coloured her face. She felt silly to conspire against the man.

"Elsa." she corrected.

He cleared his throat. "Right. Elsa, don't let those googly eyes fool you. He's not as innocent as he looks."

"That's not true! I was accompanying her," the boy retorted.

"Sure, you are." He pulled Sven's cheeks. "No more excuses. Get back to the stables and sort out the mess you made." Toph reprimanded.

The blonde stopped him in his tracks.

"Sir. Please let me help. It's the least I can do after causing you so much trouble."

To her surprise, the annoyance on Toph's face melted into a gentle one. He shrugged.

"I guess having an extra hand wouldn't hurt. And please, call me Toph."

xxx

Elsa was awed by the size of the horse stables. She had never seen anything like this. The building was massive. It housed around thirty steeds, each stall generously spaced out from each other. Hollow walls with gratings enabled good air circulation while keeping the interior warm and cosy. The framework and furnishings were made out of cherry and ashwood, an evidence of the lavish treatment of the royal's equines. She dared say these beasts lived better lives than their human counterparts.

"Magnificent creatures, aren't they?" Toph asked while replenishing an empty manger with fresh hay.

"Yes, they are beautiful." Elsa replied, hands occupied with a dandy brush. The boys have insisted to take on the heavy chores themselves, leaving her on grooming duty.

"As you probably noticed, these beasts are spoilt rotten. Isn't that right, Marsk?" The black stallion snorted in disagreement and turned its back on its human handler. Toph sighed. "See what I mean?"

"Why the sudden cold shoulder? I thought he's your best bud?" Sven teased, as he stuck his pitchfork into a clump of hay and transferred it into the opposite keep.

Toph gave his brother a dirty look.

"Well, Marsk is just a bit sensitive. I'm sure he will come around if I…Hey!"

A mass of bushy hair whipped across the man's face, rudely interrupting him.

Sven cackled at his brother's struggles as the stallion bullied him. "I don't think Marsk agrees." He made a face and mimicked him. "And he is accusing me of losing control." Elsa laughed at his remark.

The little boy ducked just in time when a brush came flying to him.

"I can hear you, Sven. You won't spare this time." he let a playful growl.

Sven stuck out his tongue in retaliation and scurried away leaving Elsa and Toph behind.

"I see you are silently enjoying my suffering."

"I'm sorry for being rude." The blonde apologised. "It's just nice to see you two enjoying yourselves. You guys seemed very close."

"Sven's kinda like my ward so I have to take good care of him."

Toph's answer stumped her.

"Wait a minute... You two are not related?"

Toph shook his head.

"Nope. As it is, Sven's already stuck to me like honey to a bee. I will lose sleep if I have him as my brother."

Elsa raised a brow. "I'm sure you are exaggerating. I don't think he's that bad."

"Perhaps you'll change your mind if I leave Sven with you for a week."

"You never know until you try."

"My hands are tied unfortunately. The Queen had entrusted him to me when she brought him into the castle. She specifically ordered me to keep an eye on that rascal."

The Spirit went stiff momentarily at the mention of Anna.

"What do you mean?" she asked. She quickly corrected herself, not wanting to seem rude. "Sven told me that he stayed in the castle when you have work to do."

"And by work, he meant my North mountain expeditions." he clarified. "I go there to harvest ice once in a while. He would be under the Queen's care when I am away."

"I see."

Elsa's eyes downcasted, mind wandering in deep thoughts. Never she would have imagined her Master being fond of children . This newfound information knocked Elsa off her feet. It was difficult to visualise the implications of Toph's words after she had tightened her resolve to demonise the Queen.

A light tap on her shoulder brought Elsa out of her musings. At that moment the blonde knew she messed up. Toph's keen senses probably picked up her distress.

"Hey, everything alright? You kinda spaced out for a moment.'

The blonde cursed herself for being weak and tearing up at Toph's concerned voice. Elsa was in conflict with herself. On one hand she wanted to be transparent with her friend and let him know the Queen's true colours. That she was nothing but a wolf in sheep's clothing that feeds on the misery and pain of others. On the other hand, she didn't have the heart to taint his view of the Queen and discredit her good work due to her ignorance.

From a strategic standpoint, it would be unwise to come clean with Toph. He was a citizen of Arrendele before he was her friend. It would be remotely impossible to make Toph sympathise with the enemy of the state. Not to mention the heavy price he would pay if he was caught for being disloyal to the crown. Elsa may have hailed from Northuldra but that didn't mean she didn't care about others. She would never let her friends suffer or use them for her own personal gain.

Her voice trembled as she struggled with her raw emotions.

"I'm sorry. I.."

"It's alright. We don't need to talk about it right now." He rested one hand on her shoulder and gave a gentle squeeze. "If you need something to speak to, I'm all ears. The stables' doors are always open."

A weak smile formed on Elsa's face.

"Thank you."

"Alright, so let's pack up and call it a day, shall we?"

Elsa nodded.

I need you to have faith in her.

Gerda's words came playing in her head. Elsa might not trust the Queen, but for Gerda, Toph and Sven's sake she would try to reevaluate her judgement.

Elsa's temporary respite was taken away when a guard appeared at the entrance.

"The Queen summons for her."

TBC


End file.
